Xhanaphia Black's Auror test
Name: Xhanaphia Black Age: 19 PART ONE 1. Give a reason why you wish to be an Auror: I want to help others, and be a protecter to those who can't protect themselves. I feel that if there's a chance for me to help others then I should take it and not let it slip through my fingers, I've seen people stand by and not help those who need it. And I haven't been able to do anything about it, and if I am an Auror I'll be able to stop the Dark Arts hurting others. 2. State two of your greatest relevant magical abilities: I am good with numbers, though I don't know if that counts. But I am able to think through things within minutes, piceing together problems and riddles within seconds even. I am an inventor, and I have invented a few items which I have been meaning to show others. One of them allows wizards who have lost their arms and or hands to be able to preform magic. '' 3. What characteristics make you a better candidate than others? ''I am noble and strong, I would throw myself in front of a deathly spell to protect others and I wouldn't care about my life if others were on the line. Even though I have a family, I don't care about myself or what would happen to me as long as they and everyone else would be alright. 4. What are your NEWT qualifications? All were E accept for DADA, that was an O PART TWO 1. If you saw someone, under suspicion only of being a dark wizard, what would you do? Why would you do so? I would speak to them, talk to them. Try to figure out more about them, act like someone different then I was. I would need more infomation on them before I could do anything. Other wise I would get myself killed, though ether way I would probably die. . .' ' 2. If you were on a mission for the Ministry to rescue a group of wizards taken captive, and could either save yourself or the captives, who would you save? The captive's of course, I would be saving more lives than my own. 1 life over say 7 or 10? They probably have families, important things. They're probably worried about others, my life is nothing compared to the ones I save. 3. If you are dying in battle, what would you ensure before your demise? I would ensure that the person I was facing died with me, if I had too I would kill them myself so they couldn't continue on. Killing more Wizards and Witches. '' PART THREE Which of the following spells have you MASTERED: -''Full bodied Patronus - Variety of curses and counter curses - Ability to brew complex potions such as the Draught of Living Death - Cast a Protean charm - Cast a Fidelius charm - Cast a Bedazzling hex - Knowledge of venomous plants - Know how to clean ghost ectoplasm. - Know the incantation to make objects disappear. Category:Tests Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Auror Admission Test